


Stay

by kimjaeming11



Category: Boyfriend (Band), The Unit: Idol Rebooting Project (TV)
Genre: the unit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 13:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjaeming11/pseuds/kimjaeming11
Summary: Donghyun seems to be close with a certain young boy named Kijong and another boy is not happy with it.





	Stay

Donghyun smiles at the familiar road. He is excited to be back again after a week or so. It was hard at first without his group members but he managed somehow. He is alone for a while but he made some friends there. They are nice, but he still misses his group members… especially that youngest.

When they went for The Unit’s audition, Donghyun thought at least 3 of them will join the program. He never imagines that only he will be the only one joining. As a leader, he is going to take a responsible and he promised himself that he is not going to let down his group members.  

His manager stops in front of their dorm and with light steps, he entered it. Smile immediately appears on his pale face. The Jo twins are in the living room, playing video game with Minwoo cheering for them. Hyunseong is in the kitchen, seems like preparing whatever Jeongmin asks him to cook. Hyunseong is too soft-hearted for Jeongmin, Hyungseong is willing to do anything for his bestfriend or Donghyun is sure they are more than that.

“Hyung!”

All heads turn to his direction. Kwangmin and Yongmin are practically jumping on him, giving hugs followed by Jeongmin. Hyungseong just simply nod from kitchen as he is stirring something on stove. Minwoo seems too happy to go and hug the leader but changed his behavior in a blink, he remains in his spot. Donghyun who oblivious of it, comes to the boy and hugs him.

“Hyung why you look older?”

“It is hard there? Did you get enough sleep? Hell, those eye bags!”

“How’s everyone? I heard they are super talented”

“Kids, one question at a time please”

Sigh heavily, Donghyun settled on couch besides Minwoo. If not because of Kwangmin and Yongmin’s nosy questions, Donghyun should have noticed how Minwoo tensed.  

“Yes, it is so hard there. Everyone is practicing until dawn so we didn’t get much sleep”

“Should have expected that”

Hyunseong said, now joining them in living room. Donghyun glad that everyone is here today. It feels good to be home and get comfortable with everyone.

“Did they feed you? I think you get slimmer”

Asked Hyunseong. Donghyun mentally agreed, he did feel like he loses some weight.

“We got to eat 2x a day so it is enough to survive, but practice is hard”

“How’s the girls? Get a chance to meet them?”

Raising his eyebrows, Kwangmin looks curiously at the leader. Donghyun sighs again. Minwoo becomes tenser.

“We don’t even have time for that! Plus, we don’t really meet the girls unless for mission”

Kwangmin snorts and continue playing games with his twin. Jeongmin walks back to kitchen to eat, Hyunseong follows like a puppy behind him.

With everyone doing their own things, Donghyun retreats to his room. Minwoo’s eyes follow his movements.

They decide to order chicken and pizza for dinner. Jeongmin suggests that they watch a movie tonight so they agree. Dinner is chaos as usual. Jo twins can’t stop fighting with each other, both want the same piece of chicken and the same slice of pizza. Donghyun shakes his head in disbelief. Hyungseong slapped their hands away and shushed them for being so picky. Jeongmin is laughing, chicken in both hands. Minwoo is super quiet.

“Minwoo are you okay?”

Donghyun asked with concern attached in his voice. Other members look at them, it is unusual for Minwoo to be so quiet. He should be happy because Donghyun is home.

“Yes, I am fine”

They settle down for movie after dinner. Donghyun brings Minwoo to sit with him, still worry about the maknae. Minwoo hesitant at first but Donghyun is persistant.

Hyunseong picked to watch a scary movie, Minwoo is not happy with that but he tries not to show. Donghyun, knowing Minwoo too well, rests his arm on the younger’s shoulder.

While watching, mischievous twins throwing popcorns at Hyunseong and Jeongmin who are sitting on the floor. They only stop after Jeongmin kicks them.

“Twins! Can’t you guys focus for a minute?”

“Hahaha..”

Minwo can’t bring himself to focus either, but it is because of different reason. Donghyun arm feels tighter on his shoulder, bringing him closer to the boy besides him.

But in the middle of the movie, Donghyun’s phone light up with notification. Someone seems to send him a message which Donghyun immediately reply.

Minwoo tried not to be bothered by that but every now and then Donghyun will pick his phone and reply. Donghyun looks like he enjoys the conversation that is going on betwwen the sender and him. Minwoo’s mind tells him to look over and read the sender’s name but he knows he is going to hurt himself by doing it, so he refrains. His shoulder suddenly feels cold without an arm to keep him warm.  

When the movie ended, Donghyun don’t even focus on half of it. He is too busy with his phone. That makes Minwoo slightly angry and jealous?

Of course, he has the right to feel jealous. His boyfriend had been away, he hates to admit but he missed Donghyun. Now they are together again but Donghyun’s attention is not on him.

 

 

\----

 

 

Next morning, Minwoo wakes up earlier than anyone else. By the time he is done with shower and put on decent clothes, Donghyun appears.

“Are you going somewhere, Minwoo?”

“I am going out today”

Minwoo chooses to not look at Donghyun, pretend to be busy putting on socks.

“Are you going alone?”

“No” 

“With who?”

He is totally lying if he didn’t shiver hearing a protective tone in that sentence. 

“My mom. I promised her that I am going to spend today with her”

“I didn’t hear anything from her?”

Everyone knows how Minwoo’s mom adores Donghyun. She really happy that his son is in a relationship with someone as reliable as Donghyun.

“I told her you are busy”

Minwoo doesn’t want to talk about this right now, he wants to quickly leave the house and avoid Donghyun. Donghyun seems to catch his intention.

“I told you I am going to be home this week, right? I am not busy now, I can still join you guys”

“It is ok hyung, you can rest at home”

It is true, Donghyun still needs his rest. Minwoo knows his mom would be whining if she knows that Donghyun isn’t busy as he said. Donghyun is always together with him whenever Minwoo meets his mom.

“Are you avoiding me?”

“No, I am not" 

“Look at me and say it again”

There is only 1 thing that Minwoo hates about his boyfriend, that Donghyun likes to overpower him. He is a grown-up man too and he too, has his ego.

“I am sorry, I am going to be late”

“Minwoo!”

 Donghyun huffed at Minwoo’s retreat figure. He is not going to let this behavior slides.


End file.
